ndpfandomcom-20200215-history
List of celebrities with links to the New Democratic Party of Canada
This is a list of celebrities known to have links to the New Democratic Party of Canada: *Charlie Angus - Writer/Musician/Activist/Environmentalist :Source: NDP Member of Parliament 2004+ *Margaret Atwood - Author :Source: Public Record, donated money to NDP http://www.votetoronto.ca/TSdonations.html *Malcolm Azania - journalist and novelist, from CBC reality show Political Animal :Source: NDP candidate in 2004 election *Barenaked Ladies - rock band (see also Steven Page) :Source: have headlined many NDP fundraisers *Lance Brown - CTV Toronto affiliate sportscaster :Source: Said he voted 'Orange' on the January 24 2006 6 O'Clock News Cast after being teased by anchor and well-known Conservative supporter Ken Shaw. *June Callwood - author *Herb Carnegie - Black Canadian Hockey Star :Source: Campaigned for his daughter Rochelle Carnegie, who ran for the federal NDP in 2006 and who also works at the Ontario NDP Office. *Bruce Cockburn - musician *Cathy Crowe - advocate for the homeless *Cursed (band) :Source: ''Dose Magazine Jan 6-8 2006'' *Shirley Douglas - actress, daughter of Tommy Douglas *Arthur Erickson - architect :Source : CBC 'Life and Times of Arthur Erickson' *Matthew Good - of the Matthew Good Band *Luba Goy - comedian, Royal Canadian Air Farce :Source: in campaign photo-op with Ontario NDP leader Howard Hampton and candidates Marilyn Churley and Gene Lara in Ontario 2003 provincial election *Buzz Hargrove - CAW union leader. Former member, controversially expelled from the Ontario New Democratic Party in 2006 *Sarah Harmer - singer (also supported Elizabeth May in leadership bid for the Green Party of Canada) :Source: campaigned for NDP candidate Marilyn Churley in 2006 federal election *Anton Kuerti - Concert pianist :Source: Ran for federal NDP in Don Valley North in 1988 *Avi Lewis - journalist, documentary filmmaker, son of Stephen Lewis *Stephen Lewis - humanitarian, UN Special Envoy AIDS in Africa :Source : Ontario NDP leader 1970-1978 *Bill Lishman - movie Fly Away Home based upon his efforts to train geese and swans how to migrate :Source: NDP candidate in 1972 *James Lockyer - prominent Canadian lawyer :Source: NDP candidate in 1979, 1980 *Maggie MacDonald - Toronto-based artist, playwright :Source: ''NOW magazine Jan 19-25 2006, Ontario NDP Candidate in 1999; NDP campaign worker in past elections'' *Greg Malone - Comedian, from 1980's CBC comedy show "Codco", gay activist :Source : NDP Candidate in 2002 by-election *Monia Mazigh - wife of Maher Arar, deported from Canada and tortured by Syrian government :Source: NDP candidate in 2004 election *Murray McLauchlan ; singer :Source : Toronto Star Thursday Jan 12 2006 *Dave Mezlin - Activist for Public Space, founder of Toronto Public Space Commitee and co-founder of Spacing Magazine :Source : Campaigned for NDP candidates, worked as NDP Toronto Events Coordinator in 2004 federal election *Dr. Henry Morgentaler - pro-choice activist *Alanis Morissette *Peg Norman - Documentary Filmmaker (My Left Breast) :Source : NDP Candidate in 2004 & 2006 federal elections *Rosie O'Donnell - actress and former television show host :Source: received media coverage after not being allowed to donate to Peg Norman's Campaign due to O'Donnell not being a Canadian citizen *Michael Ondaatje - Author "the English Patient" :Source: Public Record (Donated Money) *Sarah Polley - actress *Sam Roberts - rock musician :Source : CBC The Greatest Canadian Finale Show, supported frm NDP Leader Tommy Douglas, wore anti-Stephen Harper buttons during 2004 federal election that were provided by the NDP *Bruce Rogers - former host of CBC Radio Toronto Metro Morning :Source : NDP candidate in 1968, 2000, 2004, 2006 elections *Saukrates - rapper/hip hop artist :Source: ''CBC News: The Hour, Dec 2005'' *Lorraine Segato - lead singer The Parachute Club :Source : Toronto Star Thursday Jan 12 2006 *George Stroumboulopoulos - Host "CBC News: The Hour" :Source : Advocate for Tommy Douglas as the The Greatest Canadian *David Suzuki - environmentalist, host of CBC Television's The Nature of Things 1974-present :Source: Has been the headliner at many NDP fundraisers *Kiefer Sutherland - actor, grandson of Tommy Douglas *Charles Taylor - philosopher :Source : NDP candidate 1962, 1963, 1965, 1968 *R. H. Thomson - author, TV host (CBC's Man Alive) :Source: CBC News the Hour December 2005 *Jordin Tootoo - NHL Hockey Player :Source : Campaigned for his relatives who are NDP Politicians, Uncle George Hickes Manitoba NDP MLA & Speaker and Cousin Hunter Tootoo was a former federal NDP candidate *Dr. Joseph Wong - entrepreneur, humanitarian (winner of 2004 Red Cross's Power of Humanity Award) :Source: NDP election phamplet in 2004 for Don Valley East candidate Valerie Mah *Barrie Zwicker - Donated to the NDP :Source: Public Record, Elections Ontario See also *List of celebrities with links to the Conservative Party of Canada *List of celebrities with links to the Green Party of Canada *List of celebrities with links to the Liberal Party in Canada Category:New Democratic Party of Canada